bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Johnny (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810378 |no = 8353 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 0 |description = Un affascinante giovanotto che era a capo di una ciurma di pirati. Sono in molti a ricordare il suo stile piratesco. La ricerca della sua compagna l’ha portato in molti posti del nuovo mondo ed è stato molto felice di riunirsi a lei. Tuttavia, lei ha accennato al fatto che le sue numerose ammiratrici sembrano essere aumentate nonostante le battaglie che lui ha combattuto (o forse proprio grazie a esse). Il loro ricongiungimento è stato breve dal momento che è sorto un nuovo problema: come torneranno a casa? Ci vuole molta forza per attraversare il mondo di nuovo, e davanti a loro sembra esserci ancora una battaglia finale... |summon = Dici che questo è un miracolo? È una cosa bella da sentire, per una volta. |fusion = Un patto è un patto! Manterrò le promesse che ti ho fatto. |evolution = Sarò anche un giocatore d’azzardo, ma dovresti sempre ricordarti di una cosa: io voglio vincere sempre! |hp_base = 5849 |atk_base = 2398 |def_base = 2100 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 8355 |atk_lord = 3425 |def_lord = 3000 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_anima = 9472 |rec_anima = 2702 |atk_breaker = 3723 |def_breaker = 2702 |def_guardian = 3298 |atk_guardian = 3125 |hp_oracle = 8205 |rec_oracle = 3447 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Iaido Avventuriero |lsdescription = +100% ATT; +60% PS massimi; aumento dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato; notevole aumento dei danni critici; probabile riduzione danni a 1 |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 120% boost against afflicted foes, 150% Crit & 20% chance to reduce damage |bb = Zweihander |bbdescription = 16 attacchi di fuoco su un nemico; 25 attacchi di fuoco casuali; aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie x3 turni; aggiunge probabile riduzione ATT/DIF/REC all'attacco x1 turno; aggiunge probabile anomalia di stato casuale all'attacco x3 turni |bbnote = 180% boost against afflicted foes, adds 10% chance to reduce enemy parameters by 20% & adds 20% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bbhits2 = 25 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 25 |bbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb = Questo è il Mio Nome EX |sbbdescription = 18 attacchi fuoco sui nemici (danni rel. ai PS rimasti); prob. vulnerabilità critica/elementale x1 turno; aum. danni su nemici con anomalie; prob. riduzione ATT/DIF x1 turno; aumento propri ATT/DIF/REC e frequenza colpi critici x3 turni |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 180% boost against afflicted foes, 50% chance for 15% vulnerability, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 120% self parameter boost & 60% Crit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Trucco del Giullare |ubbdescription = 20 attacchi di fuoco su tutti (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato e aumento danni critici per 3 turni; riduzione ATT e DIF per 3 turni; aggiunge anomalia di stato casuale all'attacco per 3 turni |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 350% boost against afflicted foes, 350% Crit & 90% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Maestria della Foschia Sottile |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per tutti gli alleati; aumento dei danni critici; probabile riduzione danni a 1 |esnote = 50% boost against afflicted foes, 100% Crit & 20% chance to reduce damage |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 810377 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumento di tutti i paramentri del 40% |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa l'aumento di parametri dal 40% al 60% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumento dei danni scintilla del 130% |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento dei danni elementali (75%) |omniskill3_1_note = 75% aumento |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Migliora le probabilità di successo nell'infliggere vulnerabilità critica ed elementale (+50%) |omniskill4_2_note = +50% di possibilità. 100% possibilità totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge potente attacco a fine turno (500%) su tutti i nemici per 2 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 500% moltiplicatore DoT (danno a fine turno) |omniskill4_4_sp = 5 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge la possibilità di infliggere anomalie casuali al SBB (75%) |omniskill4_4_note = 75% possibilità |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge aumento di ATT, DIF, REC (130%) e frequenza colpi critici (60%) per le unità fuoco per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 130% aumento parametri e 60% frequenza Critico |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Migliora le probabilità di infliggere riduzione ATT e DIF con BB/SBB (+10%) |omniskill4_6_note = +10% possibilità. 20%/40% possibilità totale |notes = *Iaidō è un arte marziale Giapponese che enfatizza l'essere consapevoli e capaci di estrarre velocemente la spada e rispondere ad un attacco improvviso. *Zweihander è una grande spada a due mani in uso principalmente durante i primi decenni del 16° secolo. |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Johnny Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Blumare Approved)= *20 Sp - Aumento di tutti i parametri del 40% *10 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento di parametri dal 40% al 60% *15 Sp - Aumento dei danni Scintilla del 130% *30 Sp - Aggiunge potente attacco a fine turno (500%) su tutti i nemici per 2 turni a BB/SBB *5 Sp - Aggiunge la possibilità di infliggere anomalie casuali al SBB (75%) *20 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di infliggere riduzione ATT e DIF con BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo/Monofuoco)= *20 Sp - Aumento di tutti i parametri del 40% *10 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento di parametri dal 40% al 60% *30 Sp - Aggiunge potente attacco a fine turno (500%) su tutti i nemici per 2 turni a BB/SBB *5 Sp - Aggiunge la possibilità di infliggere anomalie casuali al SBB (75%) *30 Sp - Aggiunge aumento di ATT, DIF, REC (130%) e frequenza colpi critici (60%) per le unità fuoco per 3 turni al SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumento di tutti i parametri del 40% *10 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento di parametri dal 40% al 60% *15 Sp - Aumento dei danni Scintilla del 130% *10 Sp - Aumento dei danni elementali (75%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 *30 Sp - Aggiunge potente attacco a fine turno (500%) su tutti i nemici per 2 turni a BB/SB *5 Sp - Aggiunge la possibilità di infliggere anomalie casuali al SBB (75%) *20 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di infliggere riduzione ATT e DIF con BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}